


A love against the rules

by acertainperson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: For a change, a story of mine that involves neither sex nor drugs. This one is about Dustin and Suzie, alone in their bedrooms, thinking about each other and their future, past, and present. Not sure if this qualifies as angst, but i dont know what other word id use to describe it.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie
Kudos: 6





	A love against the rules

She knew her parents would never accept their love. How could they? They were mormons afterall. They were fully expecting their daughter to marry within the religion.

The 14-year-old girl lay in her bed. It had been nearly a week since she and Dustin had parted after leaving Camp Know Where. He had even given her his baseball cap, which was now lying next to her bed.

She thought a lot about him. For most of her life, for all she could remember infact, she had always been warned about those outside her religion. She had been told that so much as associating with them meant she would go down a bad path. And until she had met Dustin, thats what she had always believed.

She was skeptical at first. Maybe this charming boy was exactly what her parents had warned her about all her life. Maybe this was exactly why she wasnt allowed to have friends outside the Mormon Church. Maybe this was what this path looked like. A charming boy stepping into her life, someone who was in no real way religious to begin with. And that boy then making her feel loved and appreciated, then pushing her to do things she would normally not even consider. And now that he wouldnt call her back, now that the pair hadnt spoken in several days, she felt empty. Sure, she didnt expect Dustin to reply literally on the minute, though it wouldnt have surprised her, but his total lack of a reply was... unusual.

She had always had the sense that there was something... off about Dustin. Like there was this big secret to the boy. A secret that, as much as he would love to tell her, and as much as she would love to listen, he simply couldnt tell her about. Who knows, maybe it was for the better. As little contact as she had with the outside world, from what she had managed to find about Hawkins, Indiana, there had been some weird things going on. Rumours about russian spies, a bald girl with the ability to make trucks fly, and a series of mysterious disappearances in 83, one of which may even be that same Will that Dustin had told her about on occasion. And as much as he was a nice guy, could she really trust someone who played D&D? She struggled to believe the game was actually the work of the devil some in her congregation made it out to be, but what if they were right? And for that matter, what if they were wrong? If they were wrong about that, what else were they wrong about?

She hadnt ever questioned her congregation like that. She had always been taught, and thusly assumed, that they were right on all they taught. Was this what they meant? Was this why she wasnt allowed to have friends on the outside? Because she would lose her faith through them? What would happen if she did? She didnt want to lose her family, but they would shun her if they found out about Dustin. Or worse.

He knew that their relation would be difficult. Not only did they live several states apart, but she was also mormon. Not that he had a problem with mormons in general. But they did tend to be rather skeptical towards the outside world.

The 14-year-old boy lay in his bed. It had been nearly a week since he and Suzie had parted after leaving Camp Know Where. Next to his bed was his Camp Know Where Cap.

He thought a lot about her. Most of his life had revolved around Hawkins. He rarely ever left the town, the only time he did being in regards to his cleidocranial dysplasia, as Hawkins didnt have anything more advanced than a dentist in that field. Everyone he ever loved lived within biking distance. And now, he had a girlfriend, several states over, and their only line of communication was a radio mast they built, thanks to her parents.

He had certainly tried to contact her. But with everything that had been going on, he simply hadnt found the time to do so, between his return, Independence Day being around the corner, various movies releasing, etc. And the few times he had tried, Suzie never picked up.

He had the sneaking suspicion that she had picked up on him not being entirely truthful about everything. Sure, he had told her about his friends, but she didnt know the full story. He couldnt tell her. The government probably had a constant eye on all of them by now. But even if his only means of telling her wasnt to broadcast information he had signed an NDA on across statelines for everyone to hear, would she even believe her? Afterall, even to someone who hadnt been brought up religiously, this type of thing would sound plainly ridiculous. She wouldnt believe a word of what he had to tell her.

He wasnt sure how they could ever manage to meet each other again. Afterall, to do so, he would have to come all the way to Utah, considering her parents would never allow her to visit him, and her options were thusly limited. Hell, it may be another year until the two met, in Camp Know Where once again. Not to mention, until he could actually speak to her again, his friends would never believe him he actually had a girlfriend.

He wasnt sure what to do about her familial situation either. If they truely did end up together for life, Suzies family would probably break off all contact with her. Or, even worse, what if they werent meant for life, and they found out anyway? Would they shun her? Get her disassociated? Maybe even throw her out of the house? Where would she end up then? Their love was a game with fire. Moreso than other love.


End file.
